Pikachu and Piplup's Weird Adventure
by Pikachu645
Summary: A crackfic made by me. It's not very good. Don't read it unless you can tolerate sucky writing.
1. Chapter 1

Pikachu and Piplup's Weird Adventures - A Crackfic Made by Pikachu645.

**A/N: What is a crackfic? a fic based on an extremely implausible premise; a fic disregarding logic and many or all fandom rules. This is going to be my Side-Fanfiction beside from A Dream Come True. I am writing badly on purpose. Enjoy!**

Ch 1 - Pokemart and Pokeballs

pikachu went to da pokemart and buy the pokeball to catch the wurmple. then, pokemart guy tell pikachu why you catching pokemon if u are a pokemon.

Ch 2 - Popcorn Fingers

piplup went to the pokemon center. she bit off someone's finger.

"i like popcorn." said piplup.

Ch 3 - Chicken Bumping 101 - Taxi Piplup + Pikachu Deluxe Version

piplup and pikachu are walking down the street. suddenly a taxi bumps them.

"hay, why u go and hurt us?" said pikachu.

"because I thought you were a chicken!" said the driver.

"lolwut?" pikachu and piplup said.

Ch 4 - Popcorn and Chocolate Milk

piplup went to home and ate popcorn. half of the way through the popcorn, she said "chocolate milk". she went to get some and said "why does this milk taste like chocolate?".

Ch 5 - Ass Kicking Paradox

piplup kicked pikachu's ass.

"ow!" said piplup.

"wait, i'm supposed to say ow!" said pikachu.

"that was a false statement." said piplup.

Ch 6 - Dansen

DANSEN TIEM!

*cue annoying song*

"yeeeaaaahhh!" shouted piplup.

piplup and pikachu danced until the sunrise.

"ugh." they said from lack of sleep.

Ch 7 - Screw the Fourth Wall

"why aren't we in pmd world?" said piplup.

"because the author put us in this modern place." said pikachu.

"pikachu?" said piplup.

"what?" said pikachu.

"you just broke the fourth wall!" said piplup.

Ch 8 - Waiting for the End

"i hate this crackfic. i want it to end." said pikachu.

"-insert waiting for the end song-" said piplup.

"aww crap! you just broke a fanfiction dot net rule! no referencing songs!" said pikachu.

"i'm sorry, fanfiction dot net." said piplup.

Ch 9 - A Corny Tepig Joke

"hey, piplup?" said pikachu.

piplup responded with a "what?"

"why is tepig so popular?" said pikachu.

insert hesitation here.

"because he's "the pig"!" said pikachu.

"wow, pikachu, just wow." said piplup.

Ch 10 - Waffles

"do you like waffles?" said piplup.

"yeah we like waffles." said pikachu.

"do you like french toast?" said piplup.

"HECK NO!" said pikachu.

"you ruined it." said piplup.

pikachu made an i don't care face.

**A/N: Everything else is correct except for some of the spelling and the capitalization. Lol. 10 "chapters" per "Chapter".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pikachu and Piplup's Weird Adventures - A Crackfic Made by Pikachu645.**

**A/N: I hope you know what a Crackfic is by now! If not, go study your Fanfiction Language! I'll be waiting… Not. Let's get right to the story. But before, I'll tell you something: This story will be less updated since it's like a "side-story" to A Dream Come True, so don't expect very fast updates. (Unless I'm too lazy to write A Dream Come True".) Also, I will not be putting bad grammar and spelling like last time, as one of our reviewers said. Ten chapters per "chapter." These "Chapters" are not really considered "chapters". They're like shorts. So sit back, and enjoy the "show".**

**Chapter 11-20**

**Chapter 11 – Inconsumable Ice Cream**

Pikachu was eating ice cream. Piplup wanted some, so she went to the ice cream stand.

"Do you have any ice cream?" said Piplup.

"We do, but you can't eat it." said the Ice Cream Man.

"Just give me some. Of course I can eat it! My teeth are big." said Piplup.

Piplup went back with a cone to eat with Pikachu. She realized that the ice cream was melted.

**Chapter 12 – Pokeballs**

Pikachu was very tired. Pikachu woke up at 5 for no reason and went to the Pokemart.

"Hey. Could I have 99 Ultra Balls?" asked the tired Pikachu.

"Yeah." said the Pokemart guy.

The Pokemart guy handed over the 99 Ultra Balls and gave the money. Pikachu went out on a Pokemon catching spree and caught 99 Pokemon. That included Pikachu's own kind. When he was done, he went back home and got slapped by Piplup. He then became conscious and realized what he had just done.

**Chapter 13 – Stuck In My Head**

Pikachu had a really bad, annoying, and dumb song stuck in his head. He was irritated. He asked a random person in a Pokemon Center what to do, and his problem was answered. Pikachu explained what his problem was. The guy was a doctor.

"Ok, but it's going to cost you!" said the Doctor.

"Sure, whatever it takes." smiled Pikachu, handing over the cash.

Pikachu went into a dark room and was sprayed with a gas. He fell unconscious. When he woke up, the song was still stuck in his head.

"I didn't find anything stuck in there. All I found was your brain." said the Doctor.

"Whaaaat? I didn't mean it literally!" whined Pikachu, realizing he had just wasted a ton of dollars.

**Chapter 14 – Screw the Fourth Wall, the Sequel**

Pikachu was with Piplup at GameStop.

"Should I get Pokemon Black? It has a great legendary." said Piplup.

"Piplup?" asked Pikachu.

"Or Pokemon White?" said Piplup, ignoring whatever Pikachu said.

"Piplup?" asked Pikachu.

"Or should I-" said Piplup, being interrupted.

"PIPLUP!" asked Pikachu, irritated.

"What?" said Piplup.

"You broke the fourth wall!" said Pikachu.

**A/N: Sorry. I think I stole that from somewhere. It was a one-shot crackfic of Earthbound. It was a Drabble too.**

**Chapter 15 – Hair**

Pikachu was sitting by Piplup, on a bench.

"Piplup, I think your hair is too long, and you should get a haircut." said Pikachu.

"But Pokemon don't have hair!" said Piplup.

"Oh yeah." said Pikachu, slapping his face.

**A/N: I'm not sure if facepalming is a word. That's why I used "slapping his face". Also, some Pokemon do have hair. Anyways, this crackfic is not supposed to make sense.**

**Chapter 16 – Home**

Pikachu and Piplup were at Home.

"Ahh.. Nothing like Home." said Pikachu.

"We _have _a home?" said Piplup.

"Umm… Yeah, but I'm not sure why. I'm not complaining though. The author could destroy this house right now." said Pikachu.

The house suddenly crumbled to the ground.

"Come on! REALLY?" said Pikachu.

**Chapter 17 – Inside Joke**

"Guess what?" said Pikachu.

Piplup stared at Pikachu as if she already knew about the joke.

"Chicken Bu-" said Pikachu, being interrupted.

Piplup kicked Piplup in the stomach and finished it off with a water gun.

"Ow. What did you do that for?" asked Pikachu, injured.

"That was for telling a dumb inside joke." said Piplup.

**Chapter 18 – Sitting On A Tree**

Pikachu and Piplup were sitting on a tree.

"K-" said a Bidoof from below.

Piplup used a water gun.

"It's not my fault. Blame it on the author." said Piplup.

"No! It wasn't me! The Bidoof did it." said Pikachu645.

"But you made me." said Bidoof.

"Oh yeah.." said Pikachu645, ready to run.

Pikachu jumped out of the tree and kicked the author onto it. Piplup beat the author up.

**A/N: Ow. That hurt. Wait a minute. Something blue like a penguin is heading toward me. I'll be right back.**

**Chapter 19 – Ghost**

Pikachu and Piplup were visiting a mansion. Inside were ghosts, actually Haunter. When Pikachu saw a haunter, Pikachu freaked out.

"CALL THE GHOSTBUSTERS! CALL THEM NOW!" screamed Pikachu in horror.

"Dude, it's a Haunter." said Piplup.

"Someone call the Ghostbusters?" said the Ghostbuster.

"Crap. They charge money for busting ghosts. RUN!" said Piplup.

**A/N: Most of you are snoring right now.**

**Chapter 20 – Pikachu's Tips**

"Did you know that there are approximately 6 billion People in the world?" said Pikachu.

"You are a Pokemon. Why don't you tell us how many POKEMON there are in the world?" said Piplup.

"I'm still a human though." said Pikachu.

"Ugh." Said Piplup.

**A/N: There'll be a "Pikachu's Tips" at the end of each "Chapter". Have a nice day and R&R! I think R&R means review and review. Note: None of my stories will be dead and will be finished. That is a true statement. Verified by the author.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pikachu and Piplup's Weird Adventure - Chapter 21**

**A/N: Sorry. I accidentally deleted my whole "chapter". This is what I have left. And I'm not dead. **

**I will put 10 chapters next time.**

**SCREW YOU KEYBOARD COMMANDS!**

**(I typed apple-q instead of apple-c, and that caused my work to be deleted.)**

**Chapter 21 – Alone**

I was alone. Stranded. I was in a distant place, far away from home. It was noon, and I saw a vast, wide, and giant ocean next to me. Inside the ocean, I saw a couple of Squids. That's weird. They usually live in the depths of the ocean. The sun was hot, and I heard an "oink" noise. I looked up and saw a pig. I was hungry, so I thought of bacon. Looks like it would be my only source of food. I punched it until it died, and I managed to rip off a piece of meat. I ate it. It tasted horrible, rotten, and bad, but it was my only food. I saw a big tree. I went over to the tree and stupidly punched it. Suddenly, a piece of the tree came off. Why did I punch the tree mindlessly? Now my fist was bleeding, and I had a splinter. Night was approaching, and the sky turned dark. Great. I dug a small hole, and stayed there. It was really small, and my head was sticking out, but it was good enough. Soon, I heard a noise. I struggled to get out of the hole, but I suddenly couldn't hear, feel, taste, or see anything. All I remember is a bright white flash.

"Huh." said Pikachu. "I should buy MineCraft. Seems fun."

A/N: I do not own minecraft. And I need story inspiration.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I think I have writer's parallelogram-**

**Pikachu: It's writer's block.**

**Piplup: What the heck is that?**

**Pikachu: When a writer cannot produce any new works.**

**Piplup: He can, partially.**

**Whatever. Anyways, I have school. And I'm busy everyday. And I play 3 instruments, and etc. But sit back and enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 22 - Pop**

Pop. A message popped up on a online chatting service Pikachu was chatting on. Pikachu was annoyed about the "pop" every message made when it appeared. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Pikachu.

"I want popcorn but I don't have money to buy it!" said Pikachu.

**Chapter 23 - Computers **

Pikachu was working at a computer store, when he came across a problem. One of the programs on a computer wasn't working when a person clicked on it.

"Hey, can you go execute that-" said a staff member, interrupted.

"Sure. Execute." said Pikachu.

5 minutes later, Pikachu came back with a dead body, with a knife stabbed through the heart.

"Executed." said Pikachu.

**Chapter 24 - Skipping 101**

Pikachu is sitting on a bench.

"Do you know how many times your heart beats per minute?" asked Pikachu.

"No, why?" replied Piplup.

"Because you just made mine skip a beat!" said Pikachu.

Piplup slapped Pikachu hard on the face.

**Chapter 25 - Discoverer**

Piplup and Pikachu were in a store that sells maps, when suddenly Pikachu thought of a question.

"I WONDER WHO DISCOVERED AFRICA!" screamed Pikachu.

The sudden scream shocked Piplup, which caused Piplup to fall back.

Piplup's hand landed on a map of Africa.

"So you did!" said Pikachu.

Piplup face palmed.

**Chapter 26 - Nachos**

Pikachu bought Nacho cheese and sat down. Piplup wanted some, but Pikachu wouldn't let her.

"WHY DON'T YOU GIMME THE NACHOS?" screamed Piplup.

"Because it's na-cho cheese!" replied Pikachu.

"Ah." sighed Piplup.

**Chapter 27 - What?**

Pikachu and Piplup were walking across the street, when suddenly they see a paper bag. The paper bag flies around, hits a pole, gets driven over by a car, falls into the ocean, and is swallowed by a whale shark.

"What just happened?" said Pikachu.

"I have no idea." said Piplup.

**Chapter 28 - Bidoof**

Pikachu and Piplup were bored. They started teasing each other.

"You're a bidoof!" said Pikachu.

"Well, you're a slowpoke!" screamed Piplup.

"YOU'RE A MAGIKARP!" replied Pikachu.

"YOU'RE A FEEBAS!" screamed Piplup.

"YOU'RE A BIDOOF-MAGIKARP-FEEBAS!" screamed Pikachu.

Piplup stared at Pikachu.

"You didn't have to be _that_ serious." said Piplup.

**Chapter 29 - KFC**

Pikachu and Piplup were in thier house, when suddenly they became hungry.

"I want Kanto Fried Chicken." sighed Pikachu.

"We're in Unova though." said Piplup.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Pikachu.

**Chapter 30 - Pikachu's Tips**

"Did you know there are more people killing sharks than sharks killing people?" said Pikachu.

"Give a Pokemon tip for once!" replied Piplup.

"Fine. Next time." said Pikachu.

**A/N: I have lost all my creativity and humor. R&R&R&R&R&R&R. Constructive criticism only. And I am still only a beginner fanfiction writer.**


End file.
